An internet service provider may monitor the status of network devices through a network monitoring system that includes network data for network devices. The network monitoring system does not have customer data that would enable a technician to determine which customers may be impacted by work on a network device that provides service to customers or the degree of the impact for any of the customers. Additionally, a customer service representative accessing a network monitoring system and a customer service system may be unable to verify a customer claim that network service is currently unavailable for some of the customer's computers or that network service was completely unavailable for a number of days during a preceding week.